


A New Life

by BookofOdym



Category: Captain Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After the League discovers that he was spying on them for the Air Force, and then proceeding to rage-quit the Air Force itself, Captain Atom needs a job. He gets one at Ferris Air under the alias Cameron Scott, except Hal Jordan is interested in him, and, despite knowing that Hal is Green Lantern... Nate cannot tell him his real identity.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Nathaniel Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Playing slightly fast and loose with timelines, this is the only expanded Ferris Air staff list I know (and also I love them) but they're from 1984, while the rest of the events were published in 1987-89.

Nathaniel Adam had moved west in order to start a new life; he had had enough of the US Military, who had experimented on him, sent him forward in time by several decades, and then they had forced him to operate as Captain Atom, spying on the Justice League for them. Then the League found out, Beetle had started calling him Captain Traitor, and it became clear that none of them would ever trust him again. 

Nate had chewed out his superiors, screamed at them in what was sure to be talked about in the Air Force for years to come, and then he had quit on the spot. Of course, a man who had been missing for several years would have a hard time getting a job; he was just lucky that Ferris Air had been hiring. 

So he’d rented a cheap apartment on the outskirts of Coast City, miles away from anywhere that the military would look for him, and was due to start work as a test pilot today. Part of him was nervous, as a man from the 1960s, it had been relatively hard adjusting to the present day, every so often, he would say something that had been common in his time, and the person he was talking to would look incredibly uncomfortable. It was a chance for him to start a new life with people who didn’t know him at all, but what if he ended up screwing this up too. 

No, he couldn’t think like that. Nate took a deep breath and finally got out of his car, feet landing on the dusty floor of the parking lot, Ferris Air was located in the middle of the desert, so there wasn’t anything that could be done about that. Luckily, Nate had arrived at work 3 hours early, so he could have his mini freak out in the parking lot in peace, unluckily, he had already passed two and a half of those just sitting in his car, and he didn’t know how many people had walked past in that time. 

He might as well face the music and meet his coworkers; it seemed to be a relatively small company, with only about five or so pilots on payroll, there were about three times as many engineers, and a few people milling around with various administrative and financial roles, it wasn’t the kind of place where you could get lost in a crowd, but it was quiet, and that was what Nate wanted. 

Taking another deep breath, Nate pushed open one of the double doors and stepped inside the main building. From the corner of his eye, he saw his reflection; there was a mirror right next to the door. He turned his head to check that, yes, his skin was pink, and there was no way for anyone to tell that he was secretly a living atomic bomb. He still looked a grand total of twenty-eight years old though, even though by now he should have been much, much older. 

“Ah,” a woman’s voice spoke out, and Nate’s head whirled around to face her. It was a secretary. Of course, there was a secretary, he didn’t know why he had assumed that there wouldn’t be. “Sir, are you-?” 

“Cameron Scott,” Nate told her, holding out his hand. It came out more easily than it should have. It seemed that even after the League had found him out, Nate was just that skilled at lying, at breaking people’s trust. “It’s my first day.” 

She nodded. “Captain Jordan will come by shortly to show you around... after Carol lets him out of his lecture.” 

Lecture? It sounded like there was a story in that that was far worse than anything Nate’s mind could come up with. 

“It will be nice to have another pilot who doesn’t set the runway on fire daily.” 

Unsure of what to say in response to that, Nate nodded and took a seat, waiting for the man to come out of his... lecture. 

He waited for a grand total of five minutes before the man in question came charging into the room. His guide was a tall man, although one who was still shorter than Nate himself. Clearing 6 feet was impressive, but not when you were stood next to a man who was 6 foot 4. The man had brown hair, the tanned skin of a California native, and he exuded an aura of chaos that could only be matched by Booster and Beetle. Possibly as a unit, but Nate couldn’t judge that without seeing all three of them together. 

The man was also clearly Green Lantern. 

Nate could tell that at a glance. Right at the start of his former mission, he had looked through all of the files the JLI had on the former League: 

Ray Palmer, Nuclear Physicist, last seen engaging in battle with a CIA unit, disappeared. 

Barry Allen, Forensic Scientist, deceased. 

Carter Hall, Archaeologist, the explanation that came with him had been incomprehensible. 

Then there had been Hal Jordan, Green Lantern, who was a Test Pilot... apparently employed by Ferris Air. 

Nate could have sworn. Part of him wanted to just turn around and march out the door. It would be rude, it would probably make it harder for him to be employed elsewhere, but it would be preferable to spending any more time around members of the Justice League, either current or former. 

But then Jordan smiled at him, and Nate was stupid, and also gay, enough to be drawn in by that. “Wow, I thought I drew the short straw, but it looks like I get to spend my morning with a stud.” 

The secretary squawked. “Captain Jordan! I will call HR on you! I’ll call them right now!” 

“Karrin, it’s fine, work hasn’t even started yet, I can flirt with whoever I want.” 

That wasn’t how... any of that worked, but Nate found himself letting out a chuckle anyway. “It’s fine, I can take a compliment.” He hadn’t been hearing a lot of them recently; the Air Force barely treated him like a human being. “I’m... Cameron Scott,” he winced slightly, it felt even worse knowing he was saying it to a founding League member, but luckily, Jordan didn’t seem to notice his reaction. 

It might be a problem if the man continued to flirt, though.


End file.
